


Faded Warmth

by LisaVanDerMolen



Series: Sweet Sorrow [2]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Nightwing (Web Series), Red Hood: Lost Days, The Batman (Cartoon), Under the Red Hood
Genre: A Little Fall of Rain, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt No Comfort, I wrote this instead of studying, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Pain, Sad, Sad dick, it is trashhhhh, really bad, sorry about that, title is work in progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaVanDerMolen/pseuds/LisaVanDerMolen
Summary: Dick grabbed Jason’s right hand gently placing it over his stomach. “Do you feel that Jay? That’s our baby in there.”





	Faded Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for a continuation I delivered, makes more sense if you read the first part of this series. It is trashhhh.. NOT EDITED.....

The sun slowly started to rise filling the dark sky with colour. Her laugh echoed into the empty morning as Dick silently watched. His shoulders shook, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks while the sun continued to paint the sky a vivid golden colour. He saw a flash of red from the corner of his eye, the warmth of the sun reminded him of an innocent embrace that had led to this moment.

“What ya doin pretty bird?” a familiar voice made itself known slowly walking over to Dick before standing next to him.

Dick closed his eyes hoping to get rid of the tears still swimming in them. Jason’s strong yet young hand softly caressed his thigh and that was the breaking point for Dick. He opened his eyes and let all the tears flow out.

“Oh baby,” Jason whispered softly before wiping Dick’s tears away. He softly made Dick look at him stormy eyes that reminded Dick of the depths of the ocean were surprisingly clear for a day like this. “Do you remember the last time I was in the infrary?” Jason asked flashing Dick one of his dimpled smiles.

Incapable of talking Dick just nodded. He memorized everything Jason had to offer, from the way his jet black hair had slight curls in them to the way the sun made his already bright eyes seem brighter.

“Well I fucking--”

“Jason!”

“Sorry my bad, but as I was saying I swung into a wall being distracted by this ginormous billboard.” Dick slowly felt the familiar feeling that came when Jason was near him, the feeling that anything was possible. The tears in his eyes seemed to be finally drying out as Dick laughed. The mental image of Jason in his Robin suit swinging into wall making his entire body shake with laughter.

Jason just looked at him with a fond smile clearly happy with the fact that he made the other boy laugh. “Do you wanna know what was on the billboard?” he softly whispered into Dick’s ear, making goosebumps arise on the omega’s arm.

“Let me guess, was it Wonder Woman? Oh no wait was it that new book you were dying to read?”

“Tease all you want Goldie, but you ain’t even close.” Jason let his fingertips slowly dance on Dick’s exposed arms. Subconsciously Dick started to lean more into the touch as Jason started to lightly nibble on his ear.

“Why don’t you just tell me, Jayy,” Dick’s breath hitched. Jason started to suck and mark the column of his neck, he felt the other boy’s laugh against his skin.

“Well it was this crazy hot beauty right?” Dick slowly felt the smile dropping from his face, his scent started to have a sour edge lingering to it, all the while Jason continued to leave marks on his neck. “Babe, don’t be that way, this crazy hot beauty had this amazing body right, such a shame it was hidden in a suit.” Jason continued on ignoring the way Dick had stopped moving. “But his eyes though, those eyes are going to follow me everywhere.” Jason gently took Dick’s face in his hands, making his omega look at him. His breath ghosted over Dick’s lips,“Those crazy blue eyes could drown me if they wanted to, that face of his was absolutely gorgeous, he is the definition of perfection.” Blue and grey eyes intently stared at each other. “Richard Grayson the billionaire’s ward who has captured over a million hearts has decided to help you, visit Gothamcitycommunity.com for more information…, that’s what the board read.”

Dick felt a blush creep up his face, the alpha looked at him with so much love and passion that Dick just wanted to kiss him, be forever buried in his embrace, forget the rest of the world.

“And when I saw that board I felt something tug at me from the pit of my stomach.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, not only did I feel something warm and pleasant I also saw something.”

“What did you see Jay?”

“A future, a big warm house, with tiny footsteps running up and down the stairs. A life where the world was safe enough so they could sleep in together till noon, just enjoying each other’s company without having to worry if the other will come home that night.”

Dick closed his eyes the tears from earlier returning the beautiful picture that Jason had painted about their future so clear in his mind that he could hear their pups little footsteps running up the stairs. He could smell fresh pancakes being made and hear the joyful laughter that warmed the house.

Jason closed the gap between their lips and kissed Dick like his life depended on it. It wasn’t anything like their soft stolen kisses, or their passionate kisses shared in the heat of the night, no this was a desperate kiss of a man who already knew his fate.

When they finally broke apart Dick opened his eyes letting the tears flow out. “You’re not real are you?” he asked quietly. The grip that Jason had on his arms weakened, the marks on his neck fading. Jason just smiled sadly.

“Please don’t leave me,” Dick begged desperately trying to hold on to the image of the Jason in his arms. “Jason please don’t go, I’m pregnant, I’m pregnant, we’re having a baby and I can’t do it alone.” Dick grabbed Jason’s right hand gently placing it over his stomach. “Do you feel that Jay? That’s our baby in there.”

“As long as the sun continues to rise and the sky darkens at the end of the day know that my love for you is endless Dickiebird.” Jason kissed Dick’s forehead, a cold shiver marking the end of the kiss.

Dick could feel the end nearing and the tears wouldn’t stop pouring out of his eyes,“No Jay please don’t go, I’m sorry, I’m sorry please don’t go,” he sobbed.

As the sun continued to shine warming the attic up Jason became paler and paler, until he was gone and only a soft whisper graced Dick’s ears,“I’m sorry Dick.”

Dick dropped to his knees and screamed. He cursed the god’s above, the Joker, Bruce, himself and Jason. The sun brightened the room, a faded scent caught Dick’s attention. He smelled the familiar smell that Jason used to emanate, fresh laundry with a hint of pine and good worn leather. Dick searched the attic for anything that could still have the scent of his alpha.

He found a folded piece of paper tucked in underneath a loosened floor board. He unfolded it carefully and was met with Jason’s familiar handwriting.

Five year plan, what I want to accomplish in the next five years.

Dick was once again reminded how young Jason died. He read over the note and felt his heart stop beating. The blood stopped running in his veins. The room started to spin as Dick reread the note.

In the next five years there is only one thing I truly want to accomplish, unlike most of my peers I will not start listing the normal things that are expected of me, graduate high school, go to university etc.... No, in the next five years I want to be happy and as cheesy as it sounds that’s all I want to accomplish. However I can not accomplish it alone, my happiness is with this person, his name is Richard Grayson ironically he calls himself Dick. And when I tell you he is perfect I mean it, when I am with him the whole room starts to spin and I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach that warms my inside. He makes me brave and makes me excited for the future, as somebody who grew up on the streets I never had the privilege of hoping for a future because any day could be my last, but Dick fucking Grayson makes me not only hope he makes me want to work for a perfect future. He makes me want to be a better alpha and human being. I wanna be good and do some good in this world just so I can see him smile. So the only thing I want to accomplish in the next five years is to mate and marry Dick Grayson, it is as simple as that.

“Master Dick?” Alfred’s voice made Dick hug the piece of paper tighter to his chest. The world took Jason away from him, but they wouldn’t take away the last bit he had left of the other boy. “Are you alright?” the British butler asked even though there was slight waver in his voice.

“Today is the day marking him being gone for two months. He’s been gone for two months, and I only found out a week ago. Two months Alfred, two whole god damn months.”

“Master Dick I am ter--”

Dick looked at the old butler seeing the hurt in the butler’s eyes,“I have to go,” was all he said before he walked out of the manor into the open of the day, the note tightly held in his hand.

* * *

Dick Grayson left Gotham that day, nobody knows where he went only that he is grieving the loss of a loved one. Ricky Todd rented an apartment in San Diego, overseeing the waves. The sun smiled down upon him teasing him with the warmth only his lover could give.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is utter trash and I do not think I did the first fic any justice but whatever I might write some more I might just leave it here. I should have been studying for my math diploma which is Wednesday but no I did not because my GRAPHING CALCULATOR BROKE and I am absolutely devastated as a new one is going to be like 150 dollars and I have absolutely no idea what to do, all my friends are in my math class and I don't know anybody from which I can borrow it. I tried searching for a cheaper one but it won't get here in time ughhhh anybody willing to donate 150 dollars so ya girl will pass her exam and hopefully get accepted into a university??...so yeah that is what's been up in my life wbu is anybody else super duper stressed?? Sorry for the long author's note also my other works will be updated after exams such as Stand by me and Meant to Burn, I did not have any time to work on them, sorry....


End file.
